


He Won't Even Notice Me

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private Detectives, Detective!Wanda, F/M, Is there an opposite of meet-cute lol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: “Wanda, I’ve got a case for you,” Steve said, dropping a file on her desk. “The client wants us to investigate a certain Victor Shade, Ultron’s son. With Ultron in jail, he is probably the next in line to take over his mafia branch, but no one has been able to prove any sort of connection with the mafia so far. If anyone can do it, it’s you.”Wanda smirked.All she needed was to trail him from afar and gain some damning evidence.How hard could it be?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	He Won't Even Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 24: Private Detective(s) AU
> 
> Thank you Beardy for the idea! I didn't quite go the same route, but it definitely inspired me!

“Wanda, I’ve got a case for you,” Steve said, dropping a file on her desk. “The client wants us to investigate a certain Victor Shade, Ultron’s son. With Ultron in jail, he is probably the next in line to take over his mafia branch, but no one has been able to prove any sort of connection with the mafia so far. If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

Wanda smirked.

She loved a good challenge, plus, she couldn’t help but feel proud about the fact that Steve went to _her_ with a case like that. They were quite a successful private detective agency and there were five of them, but she often got the most complex of cases.

She took the file and leafed through the pages, letting her eyes run over them quickly. She’d study the case more in depth later, but for now she wanted to see what they already knew about him.

Not much.

He was 28, lived alone, was never seen with his father or his men.

He had majored in English literature and was currently in between jobs, spending most of his time at the local library.

Wanda felt the corner of her mouth quirk up.

That was almost definitely a front for illegal activities.

“I’ll take it,” she assured Steve with a smile and he nodded.

“Just be careful, alright? I don’t have to tell you how dangerous men like him are.”

By the worry in his eyes Wanda could tell that he was probably second-guessing his decision, but there was no need.

She could do this.

“Of course. I can take care of myself. Besides, he won’t even notice me,” she promised, flashing Steve her most confident smile.

All she needed was to trail him from afar and gain some damning evidence.

How hard could it be?

* * *

Wanda buried her head in the book in front of her and stifled a groan.

It could be very, _very_ hard.

She had been following him for two weeks, she had even enrolled as a member at the library, and she still had nothing.

Zero.

Zip.

Nada.

How boring could a man be?

He had no contact with anyone, let alone the mafia!

Was he on to her? Had he realized she was following him and was pretending in order to get her off his trail?

Wanda sneaked another glance at him over the edge of her book.

He was still sitting in his spot and had his nose in a book.

Something quite boring judging by the cover, but it seemed to have his full attention.

His glasses slipped down his nose every so often, and Wanda couldn’t help but notice how elegant his fingers looked as he fixed them or ran his hands through his hair.

She quickly returned her gaze to her book, shaking her head slightly.

Those were not the details she was supposed to look out for.

She had spent way too much time staring at that man…

He was dashing, there was no denying it.

She had never dared to get too close, but the distance did nothing to diminish his beauty. His blond hair still looked so soft. His lips still so plush and kissable…

 _Stop it, Wanda!_ she admonished herself.

She was supposed to find out if he was connected with the mafia, not find herself a date!

She sighed quietly and started to actually read her book.

It might help her to pass the hours ahead.

She knew he waited until closing time to leave, and while she had stayed until the closing time as well for the first week, she started leaving a bit earlier in order to avoid suspicion.

Wanda leaned against a back-alley wall as she waited for him to come out of the library. She always picked a secluded place that still offered a good view of the exit, but she now frowned as she looked at her watch.

It was already 9:16 PM and she hadn’t seen him leave yet.

There was a sinking feeling in her gut just before she felt a presence behind her. There was a hand covering her mouth and the next thing she knew she was being dragged deeper into the alley.

She wasn’t particularly worried. She was well trained in self defense and she also had a weapon on her. Whoever this was was clearly an amateur, they didn’t even try to restrain her hands.

She wondered if it was _him_ , or maybe one of his men.

“Who are you,” she heard a man hiss, “and why are you following me?”

Oh.

So it _was_ him and she _had_ been noticed.

Wanda huffed against his hand.

She couldn’t answer him even if she wanted to.

He seemed to realize the same thing, because he removed his hand as he turned her around to face him.

“Are you one of my father’s thugs? How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don’t want anything to do with him!”

There was anger in his eyes, and despite the darkness and her slight fear, Wanda couldn’t help but notice how pretty their color was.

She still couldn’t be sure if he was telling the truth or if this was just a farce, but she was inclined to believe it wasn’t.

He seemed too honest in his emotions and she truly couldn’t find the tiniest hint of a connection with anything criminal.

“I’m not,” she replied, staring him down.

“You… you’re not?” he asked, his frown deepening. “Then why?”

This was the moment.

Would she come up with an excuse or tell him the truth?

The words left her mouth before she could decide.

“I suppose I’m the exact opposite. My task was to get proof of your connection with Ultron,” she said, surprising herself with the choice.

Huh.

The truth it was, it seemed.

“Oh…” he replied, the crease between his brows smoothing slightly. “You will not find any. I have cut all ties with him the moment I realized what he was doing. I wanted no part of it.”

Wanda nodded.

“I thought as much, but I had to do my job,” she explained. After a moment of silence, she looked up at him again. “Victor, may I ask you a question?”

She noticed him wince at the name before he shook his head.

“Please, call me Vision. I have left that name behind as well,” he said, and Wanda smiled slightly.

“Alright, then, Vision. Where did I go wrong? How did you figure it out?” she asked, genuinely curious. She was always looking for ways to improve her methods and she needed to know.

Had she gotten too close? Acted too obvious? Was it her clothes? The books she had chosen?

Wanda had been expecting any of those answers, but the blush that appeared on his cheeks came as a complete surprise.

“You… you did nothing wrong,” he answered, scratching his hair lightly. “It is just hard not to notice such a beautiful woman. And once I began to notice you every day, close to my home, in the library and whenever I left it, the alarm bells in my head started to go off. I always have to keep my guard up because of who my father is.”

It was now Wanda’s turn to blush.

She felt a sudden surge of bravery at his confession.

“Is that so?” she asked, smiling coyly and slowly batting her eyelashes.

He gulped at her words, looking her up and down.

“Yes,” he whispered. “I… I’m sorry I cornered you like this. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I had assumed the worst and acted accordingly. I don’t even want to think how awkward this would be if you were just someone who was at the wrong place at the wrong time all these days…”

“I understand,” Wanda smiled. “Apology accepted. However, I do believe you have to make it up to me.”

Her voice was suggestive, just like she wanted it to be, and she bit the inside of her cheek in order to stop herself from smiling too widely.

She might not have found any evidence that he was related to the mafia, but she might as well try and find herself a cute date anyway.

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?” Vision asked, smiling a bit more confidently now.

“Well, I’ve learned all there is to know about Victor Shade, but I’d like to find out more about Vision,” she said, the twinkle in his eyes sending her heart for a loop.

“Hmm, are you asking me out on a date?” he said, the smile in his voice making it quite clear that he knew very well that she was.

She laughed slightly but decided to continue the game.

“Would you accept if I was?” she countered, raising an eyebrow.

Vision brought a finger to his lips as he thought about her offer, though he couldn’t hide a small smirk that was developing on his face.

He was somehow even more handsome up close, and all Wanda wanted was to kiss that smirk off his face.

“That depends on whether or not you finally tell me your name,” he replied, smiling brightly now.

Wanda let out a surprised chuckle at that. She knew so much about him that she hadn’t even realized he knew nothing about her.

“It’s Wanda,” she said softly.

The way he closed his eyes and silently repeated the name made her stomach flutter. It was barely audible, but it still felt like the most emotion someone had ever put into that one word.

“In that case, Wanda,” he said, louder now, before pausing. The sound of her name on his lips almost made her swoon as she awaited the acceptance that she knew was coming. He didn’t keep her waiting for too long, just looked at her, his boyish smile making his eyes crinkle, and replied: “yes, I believe I would.”


End file.
